Summer Heat
by vivisuu
Summary: READER / RIN I think the heat's getting to him. Was he always such a perv? KISS LEMON WITH NO CLOTHES TAKEN OFF


You sighed – was there _anything_ for you to do? Well, obviously not. Bored out of your mind, you could barely stand the monotony of the day, the droning sound of the fan going on next to you, or the sickeningly sweet taste of the ice pop you were currently eating. Pulling out your phone for what was perhaps the thousandth time, you checked for more messages – there were none. Great. Throwing your (unbreakable) phone onto your desk, you made your way over to your bed.

You scowled and plopped down on your bed, your body spread out all over it like a starfish. There wasn't anything to do… Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei were probably all at the beach. Kou was out shopping, most likely. Who else was there for you to bother?

_Brring! Brring! Brring!_ Your phone went off, indicating a new incoming message. Holding your breath, you sat up and reached for your phone. At the message, your heart dropped. It was a spam message. You were desperate for something to break the dullness, for a splash of color to appear on your otherwise plain and white canvas of a day, for some _excitement_ to relieve you from the ennui you felt, but you weren't _so_ desperate as to read _spam mail_. It was _spam mail_, for goodness' sake.

_Brring! Brring! Brring!_ (Favorite song as a ringtone) was playing. You sat straight up again, reaching for your phone and answering it at the speed of light. "Hello?!"

"Hello there, I'm John Smith. Could I take a couple minutes out of your busy day to ask you some questions about how you eat a chocolate cornet?"

"Uh… Sorry, I'm kind of occupied right now," you lied. _Busy day? Pfft, busy my ass. Nothing is farther from the truth than that. And yeah, of course I'm occupied. Occupied with waiting for something exciting to happen, duh. Answering a survey about how to eat a chocolate cornet is __**not**__ exciting…_ You thought, scowling once more. "Bye." You hung up the phone and threw it on your desk again, laying back down on your fluffy pillow.

_Brring! Brring! Brring!_ (Favorite song as a ringtone) was playing. Again. Huffing, you picked up your phone, still laying down on your bed. "What do you want?! If you're here to call me about how to eat a chocolate cornet, I don't eat them! Go bother someone else with your stupid survey!"

"…Survey?" A deep voice snickered from the other end of the line. "What, you took a survey on how to eat a chocolate cornet?" Barely stifled laughs could be heard from the other side.

"R-Rin?!" You flushed, shocked. Why would he call? Wasn't he busy with swimming? Unless… Wait a second…

"So, (Name)-chan~ I heard that you had nothing to do. Want to come over to my dorm today?"

"Your… dorm? What about Nitori?"

"He's out traveling or something. I dunno."

"But… Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's summer vacation, (Name)-chan. We'll be fine. I think Seijuro's with Kou, anyways…"

"…Sure, I guess – wait, what?! Seijuro's with… Kou?! Are they like, going… You know… Going out..?"

The boy chuckled. "I think they're just shopping. Come over now, (Name)-chan. I'm bored; entertain me."

"Fine. But only because I'm bored, okay? It's not like I wanted to come over or something…" You pouted, scowling even more when you heard the teen laugh at your statement. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh, you know~ The normal stuff. Play doctor, go swimming, et cetera~"

"D-Doctor…?!"

"I'm only kidding. Bye~"

Click. He had hung up on you. Sighing, you sat up and swung your legs over the side of your bed, standing up. Grabbing a cute sunhat, you made your way over towards the door – then stopped. Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you frowned. _Rin… He said he liked me with my hair up in a ponytail, right…?_ Pausing for a moment, you took a hair tie and pulled your hair back, quickly putting your long strands into a cute, messy side ponytail.

Slipping into your cute pastel pink flats, you dashed out the door.

_[At Samezuka Academy, in Rin's dorm]_

"Hey, Rin!"

"Hey, (Name)-chan~"

"Uh… Rin, why are you…?" You looked away, a bright red flush dusting your cheeks and making its way up towards your ears.

"Hmmm? What?"

"Why… Uh, where's your shirt…?"

"My shirt? Mmmmm… Don't you think I look fine without one, though?" The redhead smirked at you, seemingly enjoying both seeing you uncomfortable and making you blush.

"But Rin!"

"But? What is it?"

"But… Um…"

"Does it… tempt you?" He sneered at you once more, a devious glint in his eye.

You looked around the room, up at the plain ceiling, over at the desk, at the trash can, at the bed… Anywhere but at Rin and his smexy chest.

"Oh? Why are you looking at my bed, (Name)-chan? Do you want to… Have some… fun?"

"W-What?! You pervert! Hey – wait! What the hell are you doing, Rin?!"

The redhead had grabbed you tightly around the waist, making your face press against his chest. Nuzzling your hair, he pressed your head closer against his shoulder. "Mmmmm… I think I'm breathing… Why?"

"R-Rin!"

"Yes?"

"…" Red as a tomato, you pushed the boy away and leaned against the wall, sighing. "You perv…"

The mahogany-haired boy stepped closer towards you and took your hair in his hand, idly twirling the tip of your messy side ponytail while staring at you. Smirking, he put one arm up on the wall and leaned against it, making sure that you couldn't escape his gaze. "(Name)-chan..." He growled, a deep, sexy sound coming from his throat.

"Rin! See, you really are a perv!"

"Hmph," came the resounding reply. "Well, whatever." The boy grinned at you and buried his face in the crook of your neck, licking it slowly.

"Mmmm… R-Rin! Hey!"

"Mhm…?" He continued, then started sucking at your skin.

"What are you doing?!"

He pulled back from your neck to gaze at your eyes, the cold air chilling the spot he had just been attached to. "Mmmm… I think that's enough to tell other guys to back off," he murmured.

"Wha-?! What did you do to my neck?!"

"Nothing much, I just left a little… mark… there, (Name)-chan."

"Hey! Let me out! Ugh, this is so embarrassing!"

"Only for you it is~" came the smug reply. Pressing his face against your neck once more, he continued to show his love for you.

Your knees trembling, you slid down the wall to rest on your butt, your legs spread out in front of you. "Rin…"

"Trying to escape, hmmm?" He gazed at you, his stare full of passion and lust. "Well, I'll make sure that you will _never_ want to escape me, _ever_ again, 'kay, (Name)-chan?"

"W-Wha–" Your protest was cut off by the eager redhead and his smashing his lips on yours. "Mmmm…" You moaned, letting his tongue slip into your mouth.

As you battled for dominance with the boy, you grabbed his hair and clenched it tightly in your hand, never wanting to let go. He nipped your bottom lip, making your eyelids flutter rapidly in response as he looked up at your face, watching for your reaction.

Resuming the kiss, you pressed your body against his. Soon, you were laying on Rin's chest, still tightly pressing your mouth to his, feeling his arm wrapped tightly (and possessively) against your waist. You soon forced your way into his mouth, hearing him moan in reply.

Coming up for air, you gasped and studied the boy's expression, enjoying the slightly pink flush that slowly took over his entire face. "Hmm… I take it that you like it rough then, Rin?" You smirked, grinning at his flustered face.

Diving back down for round two, you both rolled around on the floor and wrestled for the top position, for dominance. Sadly, Rin won. As he pinned you down on the ground, he licked your collarbone and was about to make his way down towards more… uncharted… territory, when the door to his room opened with a _bang!_

"Hey! Onii-chan, are you in here?"

Silence.

Utter, epic silence.

A red flush slowly crept across your face as you pulled the redhaired boy down so that you could bury your face in his chest and effectively use him as a shield to prevent you from being seen by Kou.

"…(Name)-chan…?! What are you doing?!"

Damn it. Kou had found you out. "Uh… Nothing much," you muttered, Rin's bare chest making your words come out slightly garbled.

"Kou! Knock before you come in!"

"Huh? Oh… Sorry," the girl murmured in embarrassment before closing the door quickly. Three quick knocks in rapid succession came, then the door opened once more. "Onii-chan! You in here?"

A shock of red hair poked out from behind Kou. "Matsuoka-san! You need to come to the pool for an emergency swim practice!"

Standing up with a growl, leaving you lying on the floor on your back, red in the face and very exposed, Rin growled. "Seijuro…!"

"Whoa! Is that (Name)-chan?!"

_Bang!_

"Hey, open up, onii-chan! Onii-chan…? Hey, onii-chan!"

_Click._ The door locked.

"Rin…? What's wrong?" Pushing yourself up to a sitting position on the floor, you pressed a hand to your pounding heart as you watched the redhead slowly turn around.

"(Name)-chan… Let's finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted, shall we?"

_[After Rin slammed the door close, on the other side with Kou and Seijuro]_

"Hey… When do you think onii-chan and (Name)-chan are going to come out?" Kou murmured, leaning against the wall.

"They've locked themselves in there, huh? I don't know…" Seijuro replied, staring off into the distance (down the empty hallway is more like it, though).

"Ahhh… Rin…! Ahhh… Mmmm… O-oh! Oh! Right there, damn it, Rin! Ahhhh…! Mmmmm… I can't handle this anymore… Rin! Rin, I…!" A high-pitched, airy, lilting, barely audible voice came from the other side of the door, a sound that only a female could make.

Kou and Seijuro looked at each other, the red dust slowly crawling across both of their faces.

"Let's… uh… Leave them alone... I don't think onii-chan's coming out of there any time soon…" Kou murmured, staring off to the side, as red as a tomato as the moans continued.


End file.
